


Don't stop

by fiddlesticks



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M, First Kiss, Fluff, Friends to Lovers, slight blood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-31
Updated: 2017-01-31
Packaged: 2018-09-21 04:54:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 705
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9532310
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiddlesticks/pseuds/fiddlesticks
Summary: Newt is helping out in Jacobs bakery, you injure yourself and newt nurses you.Warning: mention of blood (nothing graphic)





	

You watched your brother rush down the stairs from his little flat above the bakery, fingers fumbling with his tie. 

 

Dusting the flour from your hands you made your way towards him. “come here you’ you teased lightly as you fixed his tie for him, ‘perfect, now hurry up, I can finish up here. Your Queen is awaiting her knights arrival.’ Jacob shot you a broad grin, before setting a quick kiss to your cheek, and hurrying out of the door, the little bell tinkling as he did. 

 

You continued with your work, pulling the bread dough out of the humid prover, and knocking the air out, before braiding and platting it into several complex rings. 

 

You were so engrossed in your work that you hadn’t heard the bells welcoming tinkling, you were only pulled from your thoughts by a familiar soft voice. “Jacob? Jacob, I have something that I need to ask.’ Newt’s voice seemed to be full of nerves, ‘it’s just me here, newt, Jacob’s on a date.’ You called to the front of the shop, newt poked his head around the door, giving you smile. 

 

“you’re more than welcome to stay and wait, I’m just prepping up for tomorrow.’ You offered as you gathered the fruit, for the tarts, ready to be chopped. 

 

“oh let me get that’ newt offered his assistance, with the heavy crates, you fingers brushing lightly as he took them from you, his sea coloured eyes lifting to meet your own. 

 

Clearing his throat, he glanced back to the crate, a light rose dusting on his cheeks, before setting it on the work table. 

 

Ducking your head, hiding your own blush behind your hair, as you busied yourself, gathering the utensils that you would need. 

 

“would you be able to peel?’ you asked newt, gesturing to the box of apples. “of course’ he murmured, seemingly thinking about it for a moment, his fingers hovering over the wand holder on his belt, before deciding to do it your way. Grabbing the peeler, he began his task. A secret smile hovered on your lips at his consideration, you adored newt’s ability, it never failed to dazzle you, but his attempt to connect with you by doing something the way that you would, even though he could complete the task in moments, touched your heart. 

 

You worked, chatting about everything and nothing, eyes occasionally meeting, followed by blushing cheeks. 

 

Newt was telling you the story of how he first met and took in the niffler, you were so overcome with giggles that you weren’t watching what your hands were doing. The knife slipped on the chopping board, cutting into your hand. 

 

Gasping with shock, you dropped the knife, as newt hurried to your side. Taking your injured hand in his, he checked it over, before rushing to the sink, and filling a bowl with clean warm water along with a cloth. 

 

Making his way back to where you stood, holding your hand above your head, trying to stem the flow of blood. 

 

He seemed to be entirely focussed on the task at hand, not a flicker of embarrassment crossed his handsome face as he easily picked you up and sat you down on the work table. Despite his state of calm, you could feel the heat rising in your cheeks at his contact, as he ever so gently cleaned your wound. 

 

He began tenderly wrapping your hand with a clean bandage, you couldn’t draw your eyes from him as he worked. A slight furrow of worry on his brow, his tongue poking out between his lips to wet them. 

 

“don’t stop’ You whispered as he began to pull his hands away. Clasping your hand, he brought it to his lips, placing a chaste kiss to your fingers, your eyes meeting, silently asking for permission.

 

As a gentle smile graced your face he tucked his long finger under your chin, and brought your lips to meet his own in a warm kiss. 

 

 

Have a great day and be safe

I also have a tumblr, you can find me at http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/ i write imagines, confessions, shorter fics, head cannons and preferences   
Master list http://fiddlesticksimagines.tumblr.com/post/154822903864/masterlist


End file.
